Sleeping Star
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Live every day as if it is your last for you can never tell when the end will come. But sometimes even when your world ends you have to keep going. [KaiMimi]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.) Nor do I own the song 'Wires' by Athlete.

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Mimi. Live every day as if it is your last for you can never tell when the end will come. But sometimes even when your world ends you have to keep going. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: I love this song. I love this pairing. I love Muse. No, wait scratch the last bit. Anyway this idea was floating around in my head for ages but I didn't know what to do with it, then when I heard the song the whole thing just came together.

_Dedi:_ Yeah and it made us feel all sad as well, the down side was we had to have the song on repeat while Lamb wrote cus if anything else came one she got distracted.

Lamb: I have a very open mind, in fact it couldn't be more open without special surgery.

_Dedi:_ Or you need a new muse, one that actually does what it's meant to.

**Muse:** Fuck of the pair of you.

Lamb: It's OK I think he's going through the male menopause.

_Dedi:_ That would explain a lot. This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus she's worrying about her performance tomorrow which is silly cus we know she'll be amazing. So **Squish** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_I wish I didn't feel so strong about you,  
Like happiness and love revolve around you,  
Trying to catch your heart,  
Is like trying to catch a star,

* * *

_

**Sleeping Star**

The clawing hospital smell of disinfectant assaults him from all sides and harsh glare of the florescent lights sting eyes that are bloodshot and heavily shadowed. His footsteps echo loudly on the linoleum lined floor as he moves swiftly down the corridor towards the place his wife is being cared for, flowing the uniformed nurse who is almost jogging to match the ferocious pace he is setting. Is it a ward or the Intensive Care Unit they are heading for, he can't remember. His heart races as adrenaline continues to surge through his body, fuelled by the fanatic signals that his hot-wired nervous system has been transmitting for the past fifteen minuets. The words of the brief telephone conversation reverberate round the in side of his skull. She had been knocked down by a car, the bustard hadn't stopped if it hadn't been for a passer by she might not have been found till morning.

The arms around his neck tighten their grip as the six year old girl he is carrying redoubles her hold, her legs clamping vice like round his waist as she tries to keep her perch on his right hip. Half drugged with sleep and still in her pyjamas she clings to her father, her nails biting into his skin as he carries her towards the room where her mother lies fighting for her life.

Three men are standing by a half open door that leading into a side room, the nurse pauses by the trio indicated with a nod of her head that they have reached their destination. The doctors stop their discussion and turn to the man moving quickly towards the door.

_You got wires, going in,  
You got wires, coming out of your skin,  
You got tears, making tracks,  
I got tears, that are scared of the facts,_

"Mr. Hiwatari." The youngest of the three steps forward partly blocking the path of the anxious looking man. "Your wife is resting comfortably. Maybe if we-" He is cut off as he is side stepped, and father and daughter are standing in the doorway.

"Hey, there she is." He says smiling at the girl as the small child slips from his arms and dashes across the space to the hospital bed, her sock clad feet slipping on the polished floor.

"Mama!" Relief, love and delight mingle in the girls' voice as she tries to clamber onto the edge of the bed. A nurse intervenes lifting the child up, and placing her on the beds edge carefully so as not to dislodge the IV's that were feeding both blood and saline into her mother.

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box,  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes,_

The small figure gazes wide eyed at the tubes that are feeding life into her mother, reaching out she runs a small finger along the contour of an IV turned scarlet by the liquid that runs through it. Holting the slim digit by the tape that keeps the needle from slipping from the young woman's vain. A hand lifts up and strokes the confused face that looks at her with the large eyes that are neither crimson nor honey but a strange highbred of the two. A garnet gaze that could warm you or burn you depending on the young girls' mood.

She drops down softly into the embrace she has know from the first moment of her birth. Her head nestles into the crook of her mothers neck, entwining her fingers in the azure strands that are several bright shades lighter than the slate blue bangs the fall about her own small face. The arm tightens it grip on her slightly and she is rocked gently while half mumbled nonsense is whispered soothingly in her ear.

She raises her head and looks over the top of their daughter, a slight smile playing at the edge of her mouth as her eyes meet his. Her hand strokes the hair on the back of the girl's head, lulled by the sweet sent of the child and her soft breath on her hot skin. Her eyes drift close for what seems like an eternity and her head drops to the side, her cheek resting on the top of her daughter's head.

_You got wires, going in,  
You got wires, coming out of your skin,  
There's dry blood, on your wrist,  
Your dry blood on my fingertip,_

"She dosen't look good." It is a statement, but there is the edge of a question in his voice, and his eyes never leave the young woman lying in the hospital bed. Her normally honey gold skin is pale, and even at the distance her can see that dark shadows the circle her eyes. She looks small, so very small.

"Sir your wife is bleeding internally … perhaps if we'd gotton to her sooner." The younger man turns to him and his voice falters in the face of the hard stare, and when he next speaks there is a slight defensive edge to his words. "It was at least two hours before anyone found her and -"

"Wait, what are you saying?" The voice is harsh as if the owner is not used to using it. His eyes dart from the open door to the middle aged man standing before him and back. He racks a hand through his dishevelled hair, the slate strands stranding on end giving him the look of a startled hedgehog that under normal circumstances would have made him look comical.

The doctor stands mouth slightly open, unable to speak faced with the look that is spread across the face of the man who stands over him. A nurse approaches taking pity on one, if not both men, she places a hand on the younger man's arm guiding him gently past the doctor to the open door. He turns to look at her, his eyes demanding an response to his unanswered question.

Her face is kind and an air of motherly security hangs around her, but regret fills the eyes that meet his heated gaze. "We can't stop the bleeding… if we … there's nothing we can do for her."

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
First night of your life, curled up on your own,  
Looking at you now, you would never know,_

"I swear you just keep getting bigger and bigger." Her words sound faint and are barely audible above the whirr's and hisses that fill the room. Her eyes have remained closed and her head still lolls to one side, close to he can see the ghostly paler of her skin and clearly make out the path of the veins close to the surface.

"Mmm." It is a mumbled response, just enough to indicate that the child is listening and also the her height is not something that real interests her. A hand continues to languidly stroke the silky dark aqua bangs as the child burrows deeper into the warmth of her mothers neck.

"Yeah you do." She half shrugs a shoulder, but the girl shows no sign of facing the world around her anytime soon. A soft sigh drifts from the young woman's lips and sensing his presence her eyes flutter open and bright honey orbs fix on his face. "Hey."

"Hey." He answered giving her a slight smile, while his attention remained fixed on the azure haired girl lying beside her on the bed, but there was just enough warmth in that one word to make her instantly feel better. He places a hand on the child's back to gain her attention. "Honey why don't you go wait outside for a minute so mama can get some rest."

"OK." It is a reluctant mumble as she withdraws her head from the warm gap between her mother's neck and shoulder. She sits on the beds edge for a moment her eyes taking in the tubs that are connected to her mother and then her father standing beside the bed. A slight frown creases her brow and her head tilts to the right then to the left as if she is trying to work out a problem she has just discovered. Slowly her deep garnet orbs clear and she leans down and hugs her mother once more. "I love you mama."

"Love you too baby." She squeezes the girl's hand as she slips off the edge of the bed. Freeing her hand she turns to study her mother one last time, her large eyes drinking in every detail of her appearance. She bends her head and nuzzles her head to the crook of her mother's neck a final time, whispering words loud enough so only she could her. "I'll take care of papa, I promise."

"Why don't you come with me sweety?" The kindly nurse offers her hand to the small girl who turns and takes it without hesitation and walks directly for the door. Her sock covered feet make a soft padding sound on the floor as she walks with her back straight and head held high. Her posture is her fathers but there is a bounce to her steps, the hint of suppressed energy that is entirely her mother.

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes,  
You'll be all right,  
I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes,  
You'll be all right,  
All right,_

"Bye…" Her voice is a soft whisper as she struggles to breath in spite of the oxygen the is flowing through the thin tub to her nose. Her eyes follow the progress of the small figure as she walks hand in hand with the nurse out the room, pausing at the door to look back and offer her parents a smile. From the bed the young woman returns the gesture before turning her eyes to the man at her side. "I'm so sorry I've put you through this."

"No, no it's OK." He smiles down at her and brushes a strand of hair from her sweaty brow. She looks so vulnerable lying there dwarfed by the bed the contains her small frame. Her eyes are tired and dulled but there is still a warm fire burning in their honey depths a warmth that their daughter inherited. "The doctors say that you're going to be just fine."

"Liar." A sob catches in her throat and tears brim in her eyes even as she smiles at him. He shakes his head as if to refute what she has just said, refusing to acknowledge the truth in her statement. Bending down he kisses the tears from her face and gently hugs her as a tremor runs through her body. He feels her arms tight round his back, her hands fisting in his hair and prays that she will never let go.

_Running, down corridors through, automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
I see hope is here, in a plastic box,  
I've seen Christmas lights, reflect in your eyes,  
Down corridors, through automatic doors,  
Got to get to you, got to see this through,  
First night of your life, curled up on your own,  
Looking at you now, you would never know,_

She is sitting in one of the plastic chairs, one leg tucked up beneath her the other swinging to and frow, as yet still to short to reach the floor. He sits beside her, staring at the wall opposite him unable to comprehend the fact that he is now somehow expected to survive a world without her in it. His is unaware of the sounds that surround him or the hospital sent that still claws at him. Unaware that the slim leg has stopped it rhythmic swing. Unaware of everything until a small paw is slipped into his hand.

"Is mama sleeping now?" The voice is small and heavy as if with sleep and he looks into wide eyes the colour of the dying sun. Sadness swirls in their depths and he knows that in spit of her tender years the child beside him knows that her mother will never again kiss her goodnight.

"Yeah, honey … mama's sleeping now." His voice is neutral without a trace of emotion, he feels nothing but a strange sense of numbness. He wants to be strong for girl sitting beside him but the absence of feeling is over ruling every atom of his being and drowning out everything around him.

A sudden weight in his lap and small arms snake round his neck. He hugs the shaking form tightly to him, feels the slick wetness of her tears on his skin as she buries her head in the crook of his neck as she so recently buried it in her mothers. He rocks her gently, breathing in the sweet sent of her hair, the strands sticking to his cheek. Her grip on him intensifies and she whimpers into his neck.

He can feel the heat of her hot miserable little body, and it only makes his grief intensify. Time has long since ceased to hold any meaning when finely she pulls back to look at her father. A small shaking hand reaches out and brushes his cheek. He looks into the deep garnet eyes and sees the warm fire that knew years before her birth, and takes the trembling hand in his, squeezing it tight.

Her hand squeezes back and searing pain of loss suddenly pierces his heart and tears well behind his eyes. She rests her head on his shoulder and detaching her hand from his hugs him tight and breaths in the same winter smell that has always been a source of comfort and strength. "It'll be OK dada, I promised."

* * *

Lamb: Well there you have it, I'm back to killing off the characters I like, but everyone needs a hobby.

**Muse:** That they do and I know I love mine. (sticks pins on a voodoo doll of Lamb)

_Dedi:_ I think he's feeling hormonal. **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
